Wandoff: Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers
In the fall of 2017, as part of The Wiggle Room coverage of Survivor: Heroes v. Healers v. Hustlers, Josh Wigler proposed The Wandoff, in which listeners could submit parody songs to contest his Wanda Shirk impressions. The Wandoff became popular (and divisive) amongst the listeners almost immediately: by the fifth week, Josh was no longer producing songs as Wanda and the Wandoff evolved into its current format, with a handful of honorable and "dishonorable" mentions and a weekly Top Five vying for the community vote.The winner each week was then invited to The Final Wandoff at the end of the season. The Wandoff also made an appearence in the RHAP Holidays podcast, with the winners of that special Wandoff also being invited to compete in the Final Wandoff. The competition culminated with a Final Wandoff win by DJ LaBelle-Klein, and the grand prize of a free vasectomy from Dr. Mike Zahalsky. Episode 2 Notes: First ever Wandoff. Special guest Aubry Bracco. Josh Wigler made the first ever Casey Kaspun, "Snoop Bob Dawg." Josh's "Wanda" did a reprise of Lady Gaga's "Paparazzi" for the second week in a row. Voting was done through Twitter and therefore was limited to four options; Shut Up Tim's Wandoff was excluded from the vote. Episode 3 Notes: Special guest Antonio Mazzaro. Rob proposed the Final Wandoff. Josh made a ruling to limit Wandoff submissions to one per week. Josh's "Wanda" did a reprise of Lady Gaga's "Paparazzi" for the third week in a row. Voting was expanded to all entries and was moved to Survey Monkey, tabulated by Curt Clark. Episode 4 Notes: Special guest Zeke Smith. Rob proposed a Top Ten for Wandoffs in the future. Rob incorrectly referred to JD & Leah's submission as an original composition. Josh's "Wanda" did a reprise of Lady Gaga's "Paparazzi" for the fourth week in a row, prompting Josh to vote Wanda out of the Wiggle Room. Episode 5 Notes: Special guest Gordon Holmes. Wandoff was reorganized into a Honorable / Dishonorable section and a Top Five. The Ghost of Wanda Shirk haunted the episode until her song was played: Lady Gaga's "Paparazzi," for the fifth week in a row. Episode 6 Notes: The first Wandoff Intro Song (a parody of Taylor Swift's "Shake It Off") was submitted by Chad. Rob used the Casey Kasem voice for the first time. Alex G's submission was incorrectly credited to Ryan. Wanda Shirk's "Paparazzi" was moved to the closing credits. Episode 7 Notes: The Final Five was reduced to a Final Three. Episode 8 Notes: The Intro Music was replaced with Wanda Shirk's parody of "Paradise By the Dashboard Light." Casey Kasem became the official host of the Wandoff. Adam B's "We Kept in the Douchey Guy" was disqualified from Top Five due to length - the following week, it would earn an exemption into the Final Wandoff. Episode 9 Notes: This episode featured Rob's first mashup, for The Cranberries' "Zombie." Casey Kasem assigned artist puns with more consistency. Wanda's closing "Paparazzi" was an instrumental. Episodes 10 & 11 Notes: Rob received nearly 40 Wandoff submissions after the double episode. Instead of playing "Paparazzi," The Wandoff resumed closing with the previous week's winner. Episode 12 Notes: RHAPpy Holidays Wandoff announced. Jason Curtis Rivera's Music Videos were referenced. The "Shut Up Tim Rule" was created - if a Wandoffer submits the same song as Shut Up Tim, it is disqualified from the Top Five. Rob incorrectly attributed "Goodbye Lauren Rimmer" to Becky & Tyler. Episode 13 Notes: First Wandoff recorded with Josh in the studio. Special guest Kevin Mahadeo also in the studio. RHAPpy Holidays 2017 Notes: Josh was in the studio. The Final Five was expanded to a Final Eight. The Final Wandoff Notes: Unlike most Wiggle Room podcasts, the Final Wandoff was its own thing. The Wandoff was renewed for a second season. The Intro Music was replaced by Wanda Shirk's "The Final Wandoff," a parody of "The Final Countdown," but it was disqualified when it was Shut Up Tim'ed. Luke also sent in the same song and was also disqualified. Week Two Winner Eliza M and Weeks Seven and Eight Winner Alex G did not submit entries. The Final Wandoff seeding was based on number of Wandoffs won.